An Unexpected Hero
by PunksXeChick
Summary: A One-Shot featuring one of my favorite actor Chris Evans.  Emily works in her uncle's clinic, one night when her uncle is out, she is alone in the clinic and was in for a surprise when an uninvited guest makes his way in.


**This is a One-Shot that features one of my favorite actor Chris Evans.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unexpected Hero<strong>

**[Emily Radner POV]**

"Emilyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Emilyyyyyyyyyy...!"

I snapped out of my reverie when Uncle Xavier called out my name. "Yes...I'm coming." I quickly run to his room. "Yes, Uncle. What's up?" I asked.

Uncle Xavier was typing something in his computer and when he looked up at me, he smiled. "Well Emily, I need you to look after these clinic for the whole night." he said.

"Why..?" I asked again. "Because I need to get a few more medical supplies from the other hospital at the other side of town and its gonna take me more than a few hours to do that. So I need you to guard these clinic while I'm away cause one of my customer is coming to pick up his medicines for muscle ache and stuff." he added.

"Alright, don't worry I will hold the fort." I beamed at him and went back to the front reception desk. My uncle is a Doctor and he runs both the Xavier GoodLife hospital on the other side of town and these Xavier GoodLife clinic, medical supplies is sparse since these clinic is new, so every week, he will have to get to the other hospital to bring in more supplies.

I've just graduated from College and since I have nothing to do at home, he has offered me to work in his clinic as a Temp. I had fun sorting out all the different medicines and antibiotics for diuretics, anti fungal, anti bacterial, cold-flu and lots of other ones. It took me about a month to learn all those different types of antibiotics and what they are for, so that I won't be making a mistake when giving them to a sick patient.

I sighed and continued typing the different meds into our database. A few minutes later Uncle Xavier went out of his room to meet me at reception. "Thanks a bunch Emily. If anything crops up just give me a call alright. Those are Chris's prescriptions over there, he will come in an hour for it." I nod my head as he gestured to the box on the shelf and before he walked out of the main door, he turned to me and added, "I'm pretty sure that you will know him when you see him, Emily." I wondered, "What did he actually meant that I will know him? Who is this Chris?" I shrugs and get back to my work.

* * *

><p><strong>[An Hour Later]<strong>

**[Emily POV]**

An hour has passed and I've finally finished sorting up every single one of the antibiotics when I heard somebody coming in through the front door.

I'm absolutely sure that it must be my uncle's patient, Chris. I got his meds ready and turned to look at Chris when I got Star-Struck..! The man standing before me is the actor Chris Evans himself! The guy who acted as Human Torch in Fantastic Four and as Jake Jensen in The Losers. I'm so waiting for his Captain America that is set to hit theaters soon. He's so hot in person and he's wearing a tight black shirt that shows off his muscles.

He smiled at me as I passed him the small box of his prescriptions. "Hi, I didn't know that you are the Chris, that my uncle meant." I giggle as he smiled again. "So you are Emily, your uncle always talks about you. My leg got injured after shooting one of the scenes in Captain America, and your uncle is a great doctor, since my leg is getting better now." he chuckled as I continued, "Chris I'm such a fan of your movies." I beamed.

"Oh thank you so much Emily. I hope that you will continue to watch my movies in the future." He added with a smile.

We chat for a couple more minutes before he has to leave... I'm so glad that I got to meet him and he's such a nice guy.

I glanced at the clock and its 11:00PM. Feeling bored, I picked up the remote and switched on the TV, after flipping on a few channels, I decided to watch the Evening News and they were showing a Crime Facial Composite of a man who is a wanted criminal. He has managed to evade arrest and went into hiding from the cops for a few months when finally an Officer in duty by the name of Lawrence Thibault managed to shot him on the arm just a few hours ago.

A group of reporters were interviewing the same Officer Lawrence, he said that he saw the criminal hanging by the park while he's out patrolling, and when the culprit saw him, he whips out a gun from his Jacket and aimed it at the Officer, but Officer Lawrence was faster, he fired a shot at the criminal which hit his right arm, it startled him so bad that he staggered away before Officer Lawrence could apprehended him.

One of the female reporters named Eileen warned all residents over at Los Angeles, California to locked their doors and windows and if they saw any suspicious man with a wounded right arm hanging about around the neighborhood, to please called the cops right away. He's dangerous and armed..! She added.

"LA, California? That is over where I'm at!" I thought, but I just shrugged it off and continued watching the news.

The reporter also added that the man is Caucasian, in his 30s and is about 6 feet and 170 pounds, he wears a black hoodie and pants..

After watching that segment I sighed, and headed back to the bathroom to freshen up. I comb my long brown locks and was pleased that I've opted to wear a cute halter top and skinny jeans today. Once I'm done, I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the back door to closed it when I saw a man crouching down on the floor next to the door, he's hunched over and he looks to be in a lot of pain.

I started to panicked and quickly run towards him, "Sir, are you alright...?" I asked as I bend over to take a closer look at his injury, he appears to have been shot in the right arm. I looked at him, and he looks menacingly cold. Thinking that he's disgruntled due to the pain, I quickly dashed over to the cabinet for the first aid box.

As I was about to walked back to the injured man, my eyes darted to the Plasma TV and its showing the same Facial Composite of the Criminal again, and that's when something hits me, the artist's composite of the criminal looks awfully similar to the injured man that's sitting down on the clinic floor right now!

I tell myself not to panic and regain my composure before slowly walking back to the wounded man, I kneeled down and when I was about to treat his arm wound, he asked me to show him the way to the bathroom, I did what he told me to do and showed him the way.

While he's in there, I quickly rushed to the reception area to use the phone and call for help, I was shocked upon realising that the phone is dead! SHIT! He must have cut off the power cord before he entered, I tossed the phone away and started searching my bag for my cellphone, when I suddenly realised that I had left my cell at home! OH SHIT! WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AT THE WRONG TIME..! That guy is gonna be out of the toilet any minute now, what do I do?

I made a decision and went to hide in the next adjoining room and as I slowly shut the door behind me, somebody clamped my mouth and spurned me around. I was about to shrieked when I realised that its Chris Evans again! He press a finger to his lip and signal me not to scream. Once he removed his hand from my mouth, I asked him, "Why the hell are you back here, Chris?"He looked at me and said in a soft tone, "Your uncle prescribed the wrong medications and thats why I came back, as I was about to walked up to these clinic, I saw a suspicious looking man staggering through the back door. I got suspicious and followed, and when I entered through the main door, I caught a glimpse of his face, and I know that he's the same criminal that they showed on the news." he added.

"Really, wow. I didn't even noticed that you were here all along. So what do we do now?" I looked at him and he seems to have a plan.

He walked slowly to the door that I just shut and opens it slightly, he scanned around and motioned me to wait inside these room. "But wait Chris, what if he attacks you? He has a gun!" I said in fear. "Don't worry, call the cops." he added. "But there's no connection and I didn't bring my cell along with me." I added, he looked at me and began to fished something out of his pocket. "Shit! My cell is in the car!" he cursed.

"Wow how convenient? Now the both of us have no phones to call for help!" I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Listen here, I'm gonna go after him okay. If you heard anything, I want you to run alright!" he warned, when I continued, "But Chris you are just an actor and not an officer! How the hell are you gonna fight him?" I asked. "Did you see how small that lunatic is? I'm buffier, so don't worry okay!" he finished as he walked out slowly and headed towards the bathroom, he's caught by surprised upon realizing that there's no one inside the toilet!

He turned back to me signalling that the criminal is gone, when out of nowhere, the culprit pops up and aimed his gun towards Chris, Chris slowly raised his hands in the air and told the criminal to calm down, "Take it easy dude, we do not wanna hurt you. Just put the gun down please." I cowered in fright and helplessly looked on.

Moments later when the mad man lowered his gun, Chris turned and elbowed him to the jaw, he stumbled, and Chris then kicked the gun from his hand and tackled him down to the floor. As he tried to struggled free from Chris's grip, I took the gun that landed on the floor and went to the store room to look for a thick rope to tied the culprit with, I found one and running back to Chris, I gave it to him, he hurriedly bind the lunatic's hand with the ropes, and made his way to his car to get his cell phone and call 911...

He came back to the clinic and told me that the cops were on their way.

I nod my head and looked at the criminal on the floor, who's still struggling from the bindings and all the while yelling at us. "Let me go you Asshole! You bitch, let me go NOW..! He kept on rambling when 10 mins later, cops rushed in and apprehended him. Officer Lawrence came too and he kept praising Chris for saving me.

A while later, I saw my uncle's car drive in, he got out from his car and looks confused as to why the cops are all here, I quickly rushed over to him "What happened here, Emily?" he asked. "While you were gone, a criminal made his way into our clinic and luckily Chris Evans saved me from him, Uncle.." he hugged me when Chris walked over to us.

"Thanks a lot Chris for saving my niece." Uncle shook his hand and he said with a smile, "Its my pleasure, Dr Xavier."

Before Chris left, he went up to me and invited me to a Gala Premiere of Captain America: The First Avenger and gave me a free ticket. I was so thrilled and I thanked him profusely.

"Thanks a lot Chris, I really owe you."I smiled.

"Its no problem Emily, and you were a very brave girl." he smiled.

Never did I expect that an Actor will be the one to save me.

For saving me, Chris Evans has truly become an Unexpected Hero...

**The End...**


End file.
